Fichier:LEGO Brand Disney Princess - Cinderella's Sparkling Slipper
Description At LEGO, we have always loved Disney's fairytale of Cinderella. As a tribute to her enchanting story, we created something special together – worthy of a real princess. Make your Creativity Sparkle! The Cinderella Live action film will be shown in theaters on March 13! Here's how Cinderella is called in other languages: Aschenputtel, Aschenbrödel, Askepot, Askepott, Askungen, Assepoester, Cendrillon, Cenerentola, Cenicienta, Cenușăreasa, Cinderela, Hamupipőke, Hirushja, Kopciuszek, Külkedisi, Luaithríona, Tuhkimo, Ventafocs, Öskubuska, Σταχτοπούτα, Stachtopoúta, Золушка, Zolushka, Папялушка, Papyalushka, סינדרלה\לכלוכית, سندريلا, Sinderella, シンデレラ, 灰姑娘, 신데렐라, Shinderera, Huīgūniang, Sinderella Here's how Princess is called in other languages: Princesas Disney, Princesses Disney, Disney Prinzessinnen, Principesse Disney, Princesas da Disney, Disney πριγκίπισσες, Дисней принцесс, 디즈니 공주, Prinses, ディズニーのお姫様, Vorstin, koningsdochter, Prinzessin, Fürstin, πριγκίπισσα, principessa, księżniczka, królewna, принцесса. Website: http://www.lego.com/en-us/disneyprincess/ Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/LEGO/lego-disney-princesstm/ Other LEGO® Brand Disney Princess™ sets: 41050 Ariel's Amazing Treasures 41051 Merida's Highland Games 41052 Ariel's Magical Kiss http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Ariel-s-Magical-Kiss-41052?fromListing=listing 41053 Cinderella's Dream Carriage http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Cinderella-s-Dream-Carriage-41053?fromListing=listing 41054 Rapunzel's Creativity Tower http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Rapunzel-s-Creativity-Tower-41054?fromListing=listing 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Cinderella-s-Romantic-Castle-41055?fromListing=listing 41060 Aurora's Bedroom http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Sleeping-Beauty-s-Royal-Bedroom-41060?fromListing=listing 41061 Jasmine's Exotic Adventure http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Jasmine-s-Exotic-Palace-41061?fromListing=listing 41062 Elsa's Sparkling Ice Palace http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Elsa-s-Sparkling-Ice-Castle-41062?fromListing=listing 41063 Ariel's Undersea Palace http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Ariel-s-Undersea-Palace-41063?fromListing=listing Disney Have courage and be kind. Watch the brand new trailer for Disney's Cinderella, starring Cate Blanchett, Lily James, Richard Madden, and Helena Bonham Carter. See the film in theaters March 13, 2015. A new Frozen short, Frozen Fever, featuring all of your favorite characters and a brand new song, will play in theaters with Cinderella beginning March 13! The story of "Cinderella" follows the fortunes of young Ella (Lily James) whose merchant father remarries following the death of her mother. Eager to support her loving father, Ella welcomes her new stepmother (Cate Blanchett) and her daughters Anastasia (Holliday Grainger) and Drisella (Sophie McShera) into the family home. But, when Ella's father unexpectedly passes away, she finds herself at the mercy of a jealous and cruel new family. Finally relegated to nothing more than a servant girl covered in ashes, and spitefully renamed Cinderella, Ella could easily begin to lose hope. Yet, despite the cruelty inflicted upon her, Ella is determined to honor her mother's dying words and to "have courage and be kind." She will not give in to despair nor despise those who mistreat her. And then there is the dashing stranger she meets in the woods. Unaware that he is really a prince, not merely an apprentice at the Palace, Ella finally feels she has met a kindred soul. It appears her fortunes may be about to change when the Palace sends out an open invitation for all maidens to attend a ball, raising Ella's hopes of once again encountering the charming Kit (Richard Madden). Alas, her stepmother forbids her to attend and callously rips apart her dress. But, as in all good fairy tales, help is at hand, and a kindly beggar woman (Helena Bonham-Carter) steps forward and -- armed with a pumpkin and a few mice -- changes Cinderella's life forever. Disney's Cinderella Official US Trailer 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erecP_j6aKE&spfreload=10 There's more to the legend than you ever dreamed. Watch the brand new trailer for Cinderella and see the film in theaters March 13! Don't miss "Frozen Fever," a brand new Frozen short, featuring all of your favorite characters and a brand new song, playing in theaters with Cinderella starting March 13, 2015. Catégorie:Vidéos Disney